


For the Good of the Company

by diamondforger



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Extortion, M/M, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Gai offers to save Hiden Intelligence. Aruto just needs to do one thing for him first.
Relationships: Amatsu Gai/Hiden Aruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	For the Good of the Company

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of Gai’s scene from episode 11.

"What?" 

Aruto's heart was beating loud enough in his ears that it almost drowned out the response. 

"I want you to sell your company to Zaia Enterprise." 

Gai's voice was measured and smooth. It could almost be taken as friendly if not for the coldness of his eyes. 

"Why would I do that?" Aruto said. 

The question hung in the air as Aruto realized how stupid it had been to ask. It was because of the financial trouble. Because of Metsuboujinrai.net and the threat of more Humangear terrorist attacks. 

"I'm sure that we can come to an agreement that would be mutually beneficial to us both," Gai said. He raised his cup of tea up to his lips eyes not leaving Aruto's. "That is our job and CEOs, is it not?"

Aruto swallowed. It rang in the echoy room loudly. Everything in the room was an illusion, nothing to dampen the sound. Aruto wondered if that had been done on purpose to make people feel smaller than they were, because it was working. 

"I don't see how selling my company could possibly be beneficial for me," Aruto said with confidence he didn't feel, "You can't just buy me out. I need to protect my employee's best interests." 

And the best interests of the Humangear. 

Aruto didn't say that. It was true, but he'd been dismissed one too many time for saying it and he did think he could take Gai laughing at him at a time like this. 

"Perhaps I could arrange something more like a merger," Gai said, "But what would be in it for me?"

Aruto's mouth went dry. He'd been coached by Jun on what to say to things like this. There had been lines to recite and numbers to memorize. All of them vanished from his mind as he struggled to hold Gai's gaze. 

The whole room felt like it was shrinking around him as he looked down at his hands. "I'll need to talk it over with my team."

"Talk it over with your team?" Gai laughed, putting down his tea, smiling condescendingly, "Are you the CEO or not?”

Aruto bit back the temptation to snarl at Gai as rage tore at his chest. He hated games like these. He hated the lies and the tricks and the three dimensional chess necessary to run a business. He hated knowing Gai was wrong but needing to put up a confident act so that he wouldn't be treated like some weak child. 

For a moment he wanted nothing more than to escape it all. He wanted to throw his driver in Gai's face and storm out, leaving behind his grandfather's legacy. He'd just wanted to make people laugh and now he was sitting around playing mind games with the cruelest and most powerful people in the world. 

"You're not going to bait me into rushing this decision," Aruto said. His voice was shaking more with rage than nerves at this point. 

"Fair enough," Gai said, acting so utterly magnanimous as he spread his hands casually, "But I do have one more offer for you before you do."

There was nothing specific Aruto could pin down that made the sentence any more worrying than anything else that'd happened so far, but he could feel a chill going down his spine. 

"What kind of offer?"

"If you do something for me, right now in the this office, I'll send some money along. Enough that Hiden stays afloat while we work out our deal."

Aruto gritted his teeth. "What if that money is enough that we won't need to?"

Gai looked taken aback for a second. "You aren't going to ask what I want you to do? You assume that you're already getting the help."

A lump rose in Aruto's throat. "What... what do you want?"

"I want you to get on your knees and beg."

Aruto felt his stomach drop. He hated the games of politics with businessmen, but this wasn't that. Gai wasn't playing by the rules. This was a completely different game. 

"That's a funny joke." Aruto forced himself to laugh causally. "But what do you actually want?"

Gai stood up suddenly, towering over Aruto. "I'm not joking."

The seat under Aruto vanished and he fell to the ground. He’d forgotten even the seemingly solid objects in the office weren’t real. It was all hologram technology. 

Gai was staring down at him with a wide predatory smile. "You don't have to," he said and his teeth seemed oddly bright in the darkness of the room, "You can leave. Get up and walk out that door. Your company will collapse within the week."

Aruto started to pull himself up. He took a deep breath and slowly moved to a kneeling position in front of Gai. He could feel the heat in his cheeks and tears forming in his eyes, but he pressed forward. 

"Please, President Amatsu," Aruto said forcing a smile on his face. He could still pretend this was a joke and a game. Clasping his hands in front of him, he looked up with an dramaitc expression. "I would be ever so grateful if you helped my company."

Gai shook his head making a condescending noise. "That's not good enough."

"What do you want?"Aruto dropped his hands. Did Gai want him to bow? It wouldn't be that strange of a request. Aruto doubted he would have made a big deal about something as simple as that. 

"You can't possibly be this dense." Gai's hands went down to his belt and the realization smacked Aruto across the face. He wanted to scream and throw himself back. He wanted to run out the door and never come back. 

He didn't. He looked up at Gai, frozen solid as Gai pulled out his cock. 

"Finally figured it out, huh?" Gai was stroking his own cock as he smirked down at Aruto. 

"What's the point of this?" Aruto said quietly. "What do you get out of it?"

"I get to see the CEO of Hiden on his knees sucking my cock," Gai said. The hand he wasn't used to jack himself off landed on Aruto's head. "Do I need a better reason than that?"

"You're just doing this for your own satisfaction?" Aruto's voice broke and he felt heat rising in his cheeks. 

"It that so unusual?" Gai stroked Aruto's hair. It was should have been a calming motion but it only made the muscles in Aruto's shoulders pull tight. "Don't we all do this just for our own satisfaction? Even your defense of your precious Humangear is more about your own insecurities than any selfless crusade."

Aruto's hands dug into his thighs as he forced himself to stay in the kneeling position. Gai was just trying to rile him up. It would look bad if he punched Zaia’s CEO in his own office. 

"Open." Gai's hand was under Aruto's jaw, thumb running over his bottom lip. "Or your company won't see a cent."

Aruto opened his mouth silently putting all of his anger into staring Gai down. Instead of being intimidated or even guilty, Gai looked delighted. He smiled as his fingers slid up Aruto's chin to his mouth. They traced Aruto's lips with gentle touches that made shivers run down his spine. 

"Your lips were the first thing I noticed," Gai said as he tugged Aruto's bottom lip gently, "When you did that first press conference all I could think about was how soft they would feel around my cock."

Aruto wanted to snap at the fingers, bite down until he tasted blood. But inspite of himself he could help but think they felt... nice. Gai's fingers were soft and gentle even as they pressed farther into his mouth. 

Aruto let his eyes flutter shut as Gai's fingers explored his mouth. He couldn't quite stop the disgust curling in his stomach, but if he closed his eyes he could almost imagine that he wasn't being blackmailed. That his first time was someone he wasn’t repulsed by. 

He let his tongue run over Gai's fingers, closing his lips around them sucking gently. They pushed even further into his mouth almost hitting his gag reflex as he bobbed his head slightly. 

"So obedient," Gai said. Aruto opened his eyes and saw Gai was smiling down at him. "You're such a good boy."

The words made Aruto's face heat up and something flutter in his chest. And it made him feel disgusted in himself. He couldn't be so desperate for praise that this was turning him on. 

It was though. He could feel blood going to his groin as Gai's fingers filled his mouth. It was just a normal reaction, he told himself. His body was just reacting to the physical touch and he couldn't stop that. 

Gai's fingers pulled away and Aruto took a moment to catch his breath. He raised a hand to wipe some saliva off his mouth but Gai's hand grabbed his wrist. 

"I didn't say you could do that," he said, spit slicked fingers digging into Aruto’s skin. 

Aruto let out a whimper despite himself. He dropped his hand back into his lap as a trail of spit slowly ran down his chin. It was uncomfortable and distracting. 

"Look," Gai said bringing his hard cock closer to Aruto's face, "I’m only gonna have the chance to enjoy this view once."

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." Aruto's joke felt more like a declaration of defeat than anything else. 

"Oh well if you're offering," Gai reached for his pocket. 

Aruto heart almost stopped and he lunged forward, grabbing Gai's hand in both of his. "Please don't. Please, I was joking. Anything but that."

"Ah, that was more of the begging that I wanted." 

Gai relaxed and Aruto dropped his hands again. His face burned. He should have walked out on this opportunity when he had the chance. Maybe he still could. The worst that could happen was just not having funds they'd already expected not to have. Gai was right though, Hiden was in deep. He could withstand a little humiliation for the chance to save it. 

"Open your mouth," Gai instructed. 

Aruto looked up, gritting his teeth as he took on last breath to steel his resolution and opened his mouth. 

"Tongue out," Gai said, hand on Aruto's head again, stroking gently. 

Aruto obliged, letting his tongue hang out. He was still fully clothed but he'd never felt more naked as when Gai looked down at him. It was oddly difficult to resist the instinct to pull his tongue back and to close his mouth. 

"Such a good boy," Gai purred. He moved close rubbing the head of his cock on Aruto's tongue. The hand in Aruto's hair was getting firmer as fingers raked across his scalp. 

Aruto wanted to jerk away from Gai's cock, but he also wanted to moved closer to get a better taste of it. He wanted to lean into the hand stroking him and also pull away. 

"I don't want you to suck just yet, understand?" Gai said as he dragged his cock over Aruto's tongue slowly. "Just keep your mouth open, exactly like this."

Aruto's cock twitched and he nodded. It was such a humiliating position to be in. Gai started running his cock all the way up Aruto's tongue and into his mouth and he couldn't do anything about it. He felt used and dirty... and hot. His face was hot his chest was hot and his cock was throbbing. 

"You're doing so good," Gai said above him, "So obedient."

Gai thrust his cock down Aruto's throat and he moaned weakly. His tongue twitched against Gai's cock and he had to fight every instinct not to close his mouth and start sucking. 

Gai slid his cock back out slowly pressing it flat against Aruto's tonuge. 

"Do you want to suck me?" 

Aruto made a noise. He didn't know if he was trying to say yes or no, but either way he couldn't exactly talk like this. 

"You're going to need to be a little clearer," Gai said as he shoved his cock back into Aruto's mouth. It hit the back of his throat again and Aruto gagged roughly. 

Gai pulled back. "So do you want to suck, or not?" 

Aruto's hands twisted in his coat as he breathed deeply through his nose. He nodded his head. 

Gai laughed. "I'll take it. You have my permission."

Aruto closed his mouth in relief. It was dry, but he had no time to think about that because Gai was shoving his cock into Aruto’s mouth roughly. He was given no chance to get used to the feeling of it before Gai's hand was pushing his head forward thrusting into Aruto's mouth. 

The thrusts were mercifully shallow, but the pace was punishing. Aruto squeezed his eyes shut as he struggled to figure out what to do. He wasn't even sure if he was supposed to be doing anything. Gai seemed more than happy to use him like an object, maybe he should just go limp and go with it. 

"Open your eyes." 

Aruto forced his eyes open looking up at Gai as best he could. The man had started to flush as he fucked Aruto's mouth. 

"Good," Gai said, smiling as his breath hitched slightly, "I want you to keep your eyes on me."

Aruto whimpered and Gai sighed thrusting even deeper. 

"Yes, you're so good."

Aruto whimpered. He went limp in Gai's hands as his mouth was forced farther and farther down Gai’s cock. More saliva was dripping down his chin and tears were starting to form in his eyes as Gai's cock hit the back of his throat. The worst part though was the throbbing between his legs as his cock strained in his pants. 

Gai's smile was wild and dark as his thrusts got frantic and his cock pulsed against Aruto's tongue. He moaned only for his head to be yanked back roughly. Gai's hand pulling his hair forced him to look at the ceiling and he didn't understand what had gone wrong until something hot and slimy hit his face. 

He flinched as Gai came all over his face. He didn't dare move until Gai's hand dropped from his head. Even then, he was too nervous to get up or even wipe off his face. 

He looked up at Gai, who was tucking himself back into his pants casually. He looked down at Aruto with a smile that felt like it was consuming Aruto whole. 

"You did a good job," Gai said, ruffling Aruto's hair. "Better than I expected."

The praise hit that guilty spot in Aruto's gut again. It was foolish, childish to bend so easily to praise like this.

"So, the money?" Aruto finally felt confident enough to wipe the gunk off his face. There were no mirrors in the room so he couldn't check how he looked, but he was sure it was terrible. His lips felt raw and sensitive and he was sure his eyes were red from the way they'd been watering. 

"Consider it done," Gai said. He looked so completely put together. His clothes barely even looked ruffled from everything that'd just happened. "My assistant will contact yours as soon as I send off a quick email."

Aruto nodded. Hesitantly, he stood, trying his best the hide the bulge in his pants. He could at least hold the dignity of not letting Gai realized how hard he'd gotten without even being touched. 

"Thank you," he said as he bowed. He could feel Gai's smirk burning into the back of his neck. "I have other business to attend to, so I need to go."

It was a lie. And obvious one at that, but Gai didn't call him on it. Maybe the other CEO had figured that he'd done enough already. 

Aruto was quiet the rest of the way back to his office. Izu asked him what was wrong and he brushed her off. Gai had kept good to his word. Izu spent most of the drive back talking with his assistant about the aid. That at least made Aruto feel better. His humiliation had at least accomplished something. It'd helped the company stay above water for a little time and gave him a chance to rectify his other mistakes. 

He was alone in his office when he got an email from Gai. It was a short message with a single file attached. 

Aruto opened the file with shaking hands, not even bothering to read the text. It was a video of himself. Of himself earlier that day, kneeling on the ground. And it wasn't just a blurry surveillance cam. There were multiple crystal clear angles as he watched himself being used. He hadn’t seen any cameras, but he realized how naive he’d been. Everything about the office had been an illusion, of course Gai could have hidden cameras. 

None of the angles showed Gai's face and his voice had been put through a filter. Of course he’d done the work to protect his own identity.  
Aruto's eyes filled with tears as he stopped the video before he had to see Gai put his cock in his mouth. 

He felt like the ground was dropping out from under him and the walls of his office were closing around as he stared frozen reading the message over and over again barely understanding it. 

_Thank you for your assistance. I hope to work with you again soon._


End file.
